


B&R31:Easter Vigil

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Two family members return to the fold.





	B&R31:Easter Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R31:Easter Vigil

## B&R31:Easter Vigil

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: No money made here.

* * *

Benny & Ray 31 Easter Vigil Dee Gilles Rated PG  
  
Mid April had ushered in unseasonable, yet welcome warmth to Chicago. Sophia was glad. It made her Benito's baptism and confirmation all the more of a blessing; it was like an omen of good things to come.  
  
Over the past two years, Ben Fraser had truly become like another son to her. When Ben had moved in with the family for a few months over two years ago, they had really bonded once they had spent some quality alone together- just the two of them- with no noisy Raimundo, or Francesca, or children.  
  
She had discovered that in some ways, he was a lot like her estranged son. There was something about his body language and mannerism that reminded her very strongly of Paul. But unlike Paul, Benito let her in. He wasn't hostile, and angry, and suspicious the way that Paul had become in his teenage years.   
  
Benito had completed the RCIA process which was necessary of all adults who wished to convert to Catholicism. He was one of four adults taking their first communion on this day before Easter.  
  
As his godmother in this ceremony, Sophia stood behind the young man, a ceremonial show of support. She felt privileged to hear her niece Valerie singing "Ubi Caritas" in the traditional Latin. She had a rich deep contralto in which she sang the ancient song.   
  
Ubi caritas et amor Deus ibi est Congregavit nos in unum Christi amor Exsultemus et in ipso jucundemur Et ex corde diligamus nos sincere   
  
Sophia was glad that they had finally arrived at this point. The past nine months had been difficult for Ben. After his poor dog had died suddenly of gastric dilation, Ben had fallen into a dark well.   
  
The vet had told Ben that the condition had been brought on by a combination of an overly full stomach, and prolonged, rigorous activity. The stomach had simply twisted and twisted until it closed up like a water balloon, blocking adequate blood flow to and from the heart as the stomach had expanded with gas, compressing blood vessels. The vet had surmised that Diefenbaker was to Alaskan Malamute, and the species was commonly struck down by this often-fatal condition. Sophia remembered with a chill a comment that Ben had made about `Dief's gluttony being the death of him,' and laughing eerily. It was the closest she saw him come to hysterical grief. Mostly, he did his best to remain stoic in the face of his loss. It was clear that he was depressed and struggling to get past it, yet he never uttered a word of complaint to anyone.  
  
Luckily, he had his schoolwork and job to help give him a sense of purpose. And more importantly, Ben had her Raimundo to see him through. She was glad for both of them. She had known about the two of them for a long time; Ben had confessed it to her a few days after Ray disappeared after Frannie had outed her brother.  
  
But Sophia had known long before then. There was no way that she could have seen the looks that the two of them shared, both living under the same roof, and not understand what it meant. She remembered how sad Raymond got as he told her that Ben had decided to go on vacation to Canada without him. She remembered how doe-eyed and quiet he'd become in Ben's absence. She had been in love a few times and knew all the signs of love-sickness.   
  
She had only wished that it was Raimundo who had told her about the two of them; she was not some bumpkin who wouldn't understand the nature of the relationship. She understood and accepted how the world was today.  
  
Life, of late, seemed to be hurtling forward at a breakneck pace. Maria's sixth child, Marissa Antonia Moretti had been born the day before Thanksgiving. In February, Ray had learned that his boss had put him on the promotion list for sergeant. Ben was almost done with his first year of college, and Francesca had been married for fifteen months now, which was quite an accomplishment for Francesca. And now it was April and the daffodils were blooming.   
  
This morning, she and Ben had shared an early breakfast, as they did on many Sundays. It was their quiet time together to catch up on the goings-on in one another's lives. The things they said to one another, they shared with no one else. Ben had made oatmeal for the two of them, and he had topped both the large bowls off with bananas, applesauce, and a bit of cinnamon. It was a filling meal. He was dressed in all white for his confirmation, and from his neck hung a St. Michael's medal that dangled from a silver chain. St. Michael was the patron saint of police officers, and the medal was very similar to the chain she had given Raymond on his graduation from the Academy. Ben had told her that it was a gift from Ray.  
  
"And how are things between you and Raymond now, Benton?" she had asked.  
  
"Things are splendid. And only getting better," he said.  
  
The relationship had been tested over the academic year since Ben, deeply engrossed in his schoolbooks and the demands of running a consulate smoothly, had not been able to devote as much time and attention to Ray as he might have otherwise. This had not sat well with Raymond. Not at all.  
  
Thankfully, Ben's freshmen year was drawing to a close in one month's time, and he had promised Ray that he would use a few personal/sick days for the two of them to go away by themselves and reconnect.   
  
"Have you decided where you're going to go?" she asked.  
  
"San Padre Island. Elaine's sister Francine and her husband have a cottage on the beach. They were good enough to offer it to us."  
  
"Oh! I've never been to Texas," she said, "but I hear the coast there is very pretty. I'm surprised you're not going down to Gigi's."  
  
"Well... between me and you, I think Ray very much likes the idea of going someplace where neither one of us knows anybody; he feels more at-ease."  
  
"Yes, I can understand that. The life he is now leading...it's not easy for him. I hope you understand how much he loves you, Benito, to do this for you."  
  
"I know," Ben said quietly. "Likewise, I hope he realizes how much I love him to be doing this for him." He had said, indicating his impending baptism and confirmation by touching his St. Michael's medal.  
  
Sophia felt some considerable surprise. She hadn't realized all of this was for Ray. Benito truly was a remarkable man. But as proud as she was to have Ben as a practicing Catholic, a tiny part of her worried that Ben was submerging himself too much into Ray and their culture. She hoped he would remember to be true to himself, also. She had sacrificed too many parts of herself for Sal, in the end, it was only she that had suffered. Sal did not care about her sacrifices for him or for children.  
  
Sophia and Ben's quiet time had come to a sudden end with the eruption of noise tumbling down the stairs, in the form of Paul and Raphy. Shortly after, they had heard the wails of little Marissa, followed by Tony shouting at his boys for waking the little girl after he had just gotten her to sleep.   
  
Ray's car had pulled into the driveway a few moments after that, and the family had loaded up in the family wagon and in Ray's car for the short drive to the church.  
  
Presently, the confirmation ceremony proceeded with the procession of chrism, and the laying on hands by Bishop Bruno. Next, the candidates' foreheads were anointed with the holy oil, as the family looked on from the pews. Raymond sat in the front pew, holding his baby niece, who was sound asleep in his arms. Next to Ray was Maria, Tony, and their next two youngest, eight-year-old Rosanna and Donny, eleven. Valerie had taken a seat next to Ray after her solo.   
  
Sophia only wished that Francesca had been able to make it. She said she was going to come, but then, inexplicable cancelled at the last minute. Typical Francesca, Sophia thought, as she placed a hand on Ben, who along with the other candidates, was now kneeling in front of the baptismal font in the sanctuary. She wondered if Francesca would ever mature enough to care beyond her own immediate wants and think of her obligations to family sometime. In all this time, Francesca had only been home once, at Thanksgiving. She had arrived solo. She had little to say about her husband or marriage. Sophia was certain that was not a good sign.  
  
She turned her attention back to the bishop. "Linda, be sealed with the gift of the Holy Spirit," he intoned to the first candidate. He went down the short row, anointing in the fragrant oil. "Ruth, be sealed in the gift of the Holy Spirit." He made the sign of the cross on her forehead. "Benton, be sealed with the gift of the Holy Spirit." Another cross. "James, be sealed with the gift of the Holy Spirit. Maria, be sealed with the gift of the Holy Spirit. Amen."  
  
"Peace be with you," said Bishop Bruno.  
  
The newly confirmed responded, "And also with you."  
  
And with that, the ceremony was concluded. The Bishop gave each newly minted Catholic a handshake, with a peck on the cheek for the women.   
  
The families approached the front and surrounded their respective loved ones. Sophia gave Ben a kiss and hug. Maria gave Ben a hug and kiss also. Ray handed the baby to Tony and hugged Ben. Tony shook his hand. The family filed down the aisle with the other celebrants and their families. Time to celebrate. Pat Scarpetti had a feast of a lunch waiting for them at his restaurant. She was looking forward to a meal that she didn't have to cook herself.  
  
Ray led the way out of the church, taking fast and confident strides. Ray came to an abrupt halt, and Tony, up ahead, ran into him. The rest of them almost ran into Tony. It reminded her of a Marx Brothers movie. She peered around Tony's bulk to see what had caused Ray to stop so abruptly.  
  
What she saw made her almost faint dead away. As it was, she went weak in the knees, and grabbed on to Ben, walking beside her, for support.  
  
Her youngest daughter Francesca stood at the back of the church, expectantly waiting for them. Truly, it was a miracle of Easter. Next to Fran stood her Paul Vecchio, the prodigal son returned at last.  
  
Finis 

  
 

* * *

End B&R31:Easter Vigil by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
